


Our good girl

by fromacloset



Series: One shots and whatnot [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Caring Gabriel (Supernatural), Caring John Winchester, Dom Gabriel, Dom John Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair fisting, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Name Calling, Reader calls Gabriel Sir, Reader calls John Master, Reader is called a good girl, Spreader Bars, Teasing Gabriel, Teasing John, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet enough she doesn't need lube, cum in mouth, hands on throat, light chocking, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader is in a dom/sub relationship with Gabriel. When she is on a hunt with John she needs to be dommed but Gabriel isn't there so he gives permission for John to help out. Thus leading to the reader being lucky to get two doms.





	Our good girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammysDove_CrowleysKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/gifts).



> This is for was all thanks to SammysDove_CrowleysKitten I hope you enjoy this love.

You had been dating Gabriel for a bit and you quickly learned that you were a sub and he was a dom. Then things took a little bit of a turn when you were on a hunt with John. It was stressful, but Gabriel couldn’t be around.

“I know, sir, but I need you. I need to-Mmm, sir, please.“ you moaned and heard a throat clear and you turned to see John. 

“You okay?” he asked

“Uh…” you mind was running. He waked over and took the phone from you.

“Gabriel?” John asked and walked away. 

A million thoughts were running through your mind and when you got your phone back, you listened to Gabriel. You nodded, looking at John the whole time.

“Yes. I understand. I do want it sir, if you’re okay with it. Thank you.” you hung up with it. John walked towards you, tilting your chin up.

“Are you comfortable with this?” John asked and you nodded “Verbal” he said 

“Yes.” You said

“Gabriel explained what you liked. If at any time you want to stop, just say red.” You nodded again.

“Yes John” he slapped you

“It’s Master.” he growled.

“Yes master.”

And that’s how he got to be part of your sex life.

 

If someone told you that you would be naked on the bed, chest down, spreader bar on, wrists cuffed between your legs on the bar, ball gag in your mouth and anal plug deep you. With John Winchester and Gabriel standing in front of you, shirtless, palming their cocks through their pants, you would have thought they were crazy.

Your face was towards them, you were watching their every move, you felt yourself grow more and more wet. You let out a little whimper.

“What’s the matter, baby doll?” John smirked, pulling his pants and boxers down, freeing his hard cock.

“Mmm” you moaned.

“You want Master’s cock?” he asked walking closer to. Gabriel rid his pants and boxers as well and walked around to your ass. His fingers lightly teased your folds and your breathing hitched

“God, she’s soaked already.” He said to John. “Thinking about what Master and Sir are going to do to you?” He dragged his finger up and slowly circled your clit. “You want your pussy filled, cupcake?”

“Hnnn” you whimpered. John crouched down so he was eye to eye with you.

“Such a needy little whore for us.” John’s voice going deeper reached over and took it out of your mouth. 

“Master. Sir.” you pleaded 

They had you strapped down watching them for ten whole minutes before finally touching you. Gabriel sank two fingers in. Gabriel moved his fingers in and out your aching core. John stood up your mouth level with his cock. He wrapped a hand around it and tapped the head against your lips. 

You knew not to open your mouth. Not yet. Your pussy was clenching around his fingers and you were close. His other hand moved down and rubbed your clit. You clenched your jaw, muffling the scream as you came. 

“Cunt loose enough now?” John asked Gabriel and Gabriel nodded. John’s hand combed through your hair. “Good girl.” One last tap of John’s cock against yours lips and you looked up with him. “Go on?” he encouraged you.

“Please, let me suck your cock, master. Please. Let me be your good girl. Sir, I need you inside of me, I need you to fuck me” you begged.

“Open” John commanded and you did, wrapping your mouth around his thick cock. 

Gabriel took some of your slick and got himself ready and got behind you and thrusted into you. He tugged on your plug and you arched your back a bit. John fisted your hair a bit, thrusting his hips, you hallowed your cheeks, wanting to please your master.

“God, your pussy is so perfect around my cock.”

“Your mouth, baby doll. Fucking perfect” John growled.

At the pace Gabriel was moving you felt your second orgasm building.

“You want to cum again?” Gabriel practically cooed at you, reaching down and playing with your clit against as he sped up his pace. John pulled out of your mouth and you whimpered at the loss.

“Yes, sir. Please, let me cum again. I’ll be a good girl.”

“You’re always a good girl” he smiled “Cum” and you happily obeyed. Gabriel thrusted in you, bringing you down. John was stroking your cheek. Gabriel pulled out of you and got off the bed.

“Lets’ get you out of these cuffs.” John soothed and he Gabriel got you out of the spreader bar and cuffs.

“Thank you, sir. Thank you master” you panted.

“Oh, baby girl, we’re not done with you yet.” Gabriel said pulling you up and bringing you to the foot of the bed. You had wooden foot board, easy to attach cuffs to.

John turned you to face the bed, bent you over and cuffed your wrists. He spread your legs and rubbed a hand on your back.

“You think it that I would forget about your ass? Nice and stretched around the plug” he tapped the plug and you whimpered. “Relax” he soothed.

You did as you were told and he pulled the plug out. You gasped when his fingers found their way inside your dripping cunt. He took your arousal and rubbed it against your ass, slipping his fingers in ass and opening you up. He rubbed his cock against your wet pussy to get himself ready as well.

He pulled his fingers out and was satisfied, sliding is cock in your ass. You thrusted your hips back, wanting more.

“Uh. Uh. Uh” John said, sliding his fingers around your throat and gripping lightly. He thrusted his hips, the sounds that were coming out of your mouth made John’s cock twitch inside you. 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” you panted

Gabriel stepped up to your right side, fisted your hair and turned your head. You opened your mouth.

“So willing” Gabriel smiled. 

You stuck your tongue out and licked his cock. You wrapped your mouth around him, gripping the boards. You bobbed your head. John’s hand around your neck and him pounding your ass, you clenched and he groaned.

“Look at our little slut” John said. You started to shake, you knew they both were close as well.

“You going to be a good girl and swallow for me?” Gabriel asked and you whimpered, nodding the best you could.

John pulled out of your ass, his hand leaving your throat. He grabbed your anal plug and inserted it back in your ass. You looked at him and he slapped you before thrusting into your pussy, replacing his hand back on your throat. 

“Do-don’t swallow until I say” Gabriel moaned. 

That was the only warning you got. His cum filled your mouth and he tightened his grip on your hair. He pulled out of you, panting a bit and let go of your hair. John gripped your hip and his hand against your neck. Gabriel’s hot breath was in your ear.

“Master felt he deserved a treat and since I get to fuck you more than he does. I thought I’d be nice enough to let him use all your holes.”

“Hmmmm” you whimpered legs shaking, wanting to make noise, but can’t due to thecum in your mouth.

“I think I like your cunt around my cock the best” John said. 

One last thrust had you screaming so loud, Gabriel’s cum running down your chin, legs buckling. Your pussy began to spasm and at with John’s arm now wrapped around your waist to hold you up he came, his seed spilling in you. 

“Gooood girl” he purred giving one last thrust before pulling out.

John held you as Gabriel undid the cuffs. John lifted you up and carried you in to the bed, placing you down. Gabriel sat on the other side of you and both mend grabbed a wrist and started to massage it.

“What a good girl you were for us” Gabriel praised. John and Gabriel moved to your ankle giving them a massage from the cuffs.

“That was perfect, baby doll. You make us proud” John soothed. He got up

“Master” you whimpered.

“Shhh, baby girl, just going to get a cloth to wipe you up.” He said combing his fingers through your hair and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead before leaving.

“I didn’t swallow, I’m sorry sir” you said sadly and Gabriel smiled, running the back of his fingers on your cheek.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, cupcake. Master was really doing a number on you, you couldn’t help it.” You smiled giggling a bit. 

John came back and wiped the cum from your chin. Gabriel took the cloth and wiped between your legs, as John placed little pecks on your lips.

“Thank you master” you whispered smiling

“It’s John now, baby girl.” You nodded and Gabriel tossed the cloth on the floor and moved up and kissed your temple.

“Gabriel” you whispered.

“Yes, love” he whispered back. 

John sat you up, your head resting against his shoulder, his arm snaked around your waist, pulling you close. He stroked your hair. Gabriel kept a mini fridge in the room and grabbed the water, opening it. He held it to your lips. You had some sips and he placed it down. 

John helped you get cradled in Gabriel’s arms. He held you tight. Kissing your forehead. You relaxed as John’s warm hand rubbed up and down your back and the other combed through your hair.

“Rest now, sweetheart” John whispered.

“We love you so much” Gabriel whispered.

“I love you too” you smiled, feeling safe with your doms.


End file.
